Love at First Sight
by theeflowerchild
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is beyond totally smitten for the pinkette that is ten-years younger than him; with ten-times the beauty of any woman he has ever met and more than ten spaces out of his reach.


**Love at First Sight**  
theeflowerchild

un

* * *

When they meet, he is so consumed by her that he is left speechless.

Something like this has never happened to him before; it so unbelievably unexpected, but it also immediate and unable to be ignored. If he could describe it to the best of his ability, he would deem it a gaping wound on the side of his head; you simply cannot disregard it. It must be tended to over time until it is healed to perfection by the most caring and nimble of hands.

He was never good with analogies, anyway.

He is immediately struck by her aesthetics, again, something that cannot be overlooked; she is painfully beautiful in the strangest way. She doesn't quite match, to say the least, with petal-pink hair that frames her face, stopping at her chin and thick fringe covering her forehead. Her swollen, mint-colored eyes nearly fill her entire face; they are mesmerizing and sparkle with a purity he has never seen. Her nose is small, adorable, and button-like and her skin rivals the color of the snow that is flurrying outside, with no blemish marring the surface. Her lips are taut and painted red, which should have _easily_ clashed _horribly_, but somehow makes her mimic a porcelain doll. She is dressed professionally, far too formal for such a silly, drunkard-infested party, but it fits her; classy, ravishing and leaves a little to the imagination.

She sticks out like a sore thumb, sipping from a straw stationed in a can of cola in a sea of red cups drowning in alcohol. She is so misplaced and his heart swells when he sees her perfect, pink-eyebrows furrow in annoyance at her surroundings.

It has been a mere twenty seconds or so and Uchiha Sasuke knows that, without a doubt, he is falling in love at first sight.

He is snapped out of his euphoric state by a loud, raspy voice. "Uchiha, are you okay? What're you looking at?" The silver-haired man next to him scans the area within his line of vision and Sasuke is almost _flabbergasted_ when his friend comes across nothing, since he is blatantly gaping at the beauty near the snack table; he's probably too drunk to realize it. "I don't see anything…"

Sasuke purses his lips, taking a small nibble of the pretzels he collected in his hands moments ago. He had been dubbed the designated driver for the party, much to his dismay—he did like a good drink every once in a while—and was stuck nursing the small snacks he'd collect every so often. "Who's that?" he asks his friend, nudging him a little toward the direction of the bombshell.

The boy's eyebrows furrow in confusion, purple eyes scrutinizing the table. He finally decides he is talking about the girl in the pencil-skirt and grins toothily, "Damn, man! She's hot! I can't say I have a clue. Why?"

He lets out a long sigh at his reply, wracking a hand through his deep locks in silent frustration. His eyes narrow at the mysterious beauty before he reaches into his pocket to remove a pack of cigarettes; he gently slides one from the pack and pops it in his mouth, "I'll be back, Suigetsu." He swiftly removes himself from the party, not allowing his idiotic friend to make another stupid comment about the girl he had his eyes on.

It is only when he is outside that he realizes he probably should have grabbed his coat from the couch; it is incredibly chilly and the snow is falling down gently in flurries, coating his thick, navy-sweater that isn't quite as cozy when wet.

He lights the fag before taking a long, slow drag, his body filling with the warmth that tobacco, smoke and tar brings. He smirks slightly, enjoying the feeling of the nicotine coursing in his veins, but his holy moment is short-lived when he hears the sliding-glass door open.

The quirk of his lips falls and he is suddenly frowning. He takes another drag of his cigarette and is shortly interrupted while exhaling. "Smoking kills, you know."

He nearly drops his jaw when he hears the voice; it is sweet, melodious, like a song filtering through his ears and melting his brain into a liquid of non-comprehension. It is only when he looks behind him does his heart stop beating.

There is this woman, the woman he was so struck by, drowning in a pea-coat that is, clearly, too large for her with a can of cola, rosy cheeks and a small smile. "You really should think about quitting, sir."

He is nearly at a loss for words, but manages to muster, "And who are you to say that?" He hopes that will get him a name; he may be clueless, but he is _not_ dumb and is a little more than talented with manipulation. He is not a psychology major for _nothing_.

She shrugs and tells him, "A future doctor, of course."

"Future doctor," he reiterates. He takes one last drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the floor, putting it out with the heel of his dirty, red canvas-sneakers. He purses his lips and decides to introduce himself first, despite the butterflies fluttering viciously in his stomach. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

She pushes a lock of pink hair behind her ears, her long earring making a metal, clinking sound. She takes a step closer and her heels do not make a sound against the layer of snow that has begun to cover the patio. "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san, I'm Haruno Sakura."

* * *

They do not meet again for a very long time.

He does not forget pink-hair stationed in perfect, natural waves that fall gently against a pale, heart-shaped face. He does not forget exuberant green-eyes that take up most of the available space on a flushed face. He does not forget a pencil-skirt, a cola can, or a melodious voice bluntly speaking to him as if they've known each other their entire lives. He does not forget _Haruno Sakura_.

Or maybe he cannot forget her. Whenever there is a dull moment, his mind immediately swims to the image of a girl that he does not know. He has half a mind to search her on the internet, or look her name up in every hospital in Japan, but he does not; if there is anything Uchiha Sasuke _does_ believe in, it is fate—no thanks to his asshole of a childhood friend that has been nailing the word into his mind since the second grade—and he knows, if it is meant to be, this woman will surface in his life once more.

As fate would have it, she does and he is more than taken aback.

It is a Monday morning, of all days; he has missed his usual train and is late to work at the hospital he was currently stationed at as the resident psychologist for the past three-years or so. His coffee is not hot enough, his shirt is wrinkled due to the fact that he hasn't had enough time to iron it because of his crappy roommate dragging him around all weekend, he has missed breakfast, he is in desperate need for a haircut and he _swears_ he is coming down with something, due to his overly-scratchy throat and constantly flushed cheeks.

It is only when he trips frantically in front of the nurses' station that he notices a fresh-faced pinkette in baby-blue scrubs and whiter than white keds.

She turns to look at him and he notices her features mesh into a panic, until a light laugh escapes her pale-pink lips. He feels as if the angels themselves have come down and massaged his ear-drums when the noise reverberates in his mind. "Are you okay, sir!?"

She kneels down in front of him, examining his face that is nearly planted into the floor, coffee spilled next to him. When he looks up, he notices her age and it is incredibly obvious that she is _young_, considerably younger than he is—perhaps by six or seven years, maybe more—and probably in her teenage years. He also notices the fact that she is still giggling at his misfortune, "Did you get hurt?" She stands up and offers him a hand.

He takes it graciously, grabbing his empty coffee cup on the way up. He hears a nurse muttering into a walkie-talkie, "janitor to the fourth-floor nurses' station immediately," but barely because he is so stricken by this girl, once again, who has resurfaced into his life. He feels his heart swell with the familiar feelings of the other night, "Haruno Sakura, right?"

"Yes… Do I know you?" she asks, and her amusement suddenly changes to confusion.

It dawns on him that she has absolutely no idea who he is and he is almost provoked to frown, but it's expected. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke… We met at a party a few weeks ago," he explains to her and sees her features adorn a look of realization.

She grins, "Oh right! You're the guy who was smoking!" Then her grin falls. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. You're a _doctor_ and you _smoke?"_ Her eyes narrow at his name-tag.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, I am a psychologist, thus I have no shame," he corrects her, receiving a file from a nurse at the same time. He gives the nurse a nod, indicating a thank you, before returning his attention to the seemingly short girl in front of him. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I recall telling you that I was a future doctor, Uchiha-sama, if you don't remember," she explains, but he does remember; he remembers everything from their conversation. "I'm interning here for Senju Tsunade-shishou to try to get into a better college, y'know? It'll look super-good on my transcript that I was chosen to follow her around. Plus, it will also count as community service, which I need if I want to graduate from High School…" she trails off at the end, her voice laced with annoyance at the silly request of community service that is needed for her senior year.

He nearly screams.

_She's in high school_. He wants to tear out his hair at this information, seeing that he is more than likely ten-years older than her, if not _more_, and is almost disgusted with himself for letting a girl of seventeen-or-so plague his mind for over a week.

"Good luck then," he tells her when he sees Tsunade approaching from down the hall, heels clicking loudly and a ferocious look on her face. "Maybe I'll see you around."

* * *

He does.

It is only hours later when he sees her in the cafeteria, eating dinner by herself. It is six o' clock, around the time when he is allowed a break. It is rare when he actually eats within the hospital, so he _knows_ its fate that he sees her bludgeoning a pile of spaghetti with her fork. She looks lonely and tired, but her eyes are filled with something akin to excitement, or maybe even realization of prowess.

He doesn't know why, but after he grabs a plate of the limp spaghetti in the brown-looking sauce, he finds a seat across from her. She looks up with wide eyes, but grins at the familiar face. "Hello, Uchiha-sama!"

He nods a greeting and begins twirling his spaghetti. "How was your first day?"

She lights up at the question. "It's not over yet, but it's going great! Tsunade-shishou is _incredible!"_ She is grinning like a fool and he feels his stomach fill with treacherous butterflies for the vibrant young-lady across from him.

"Damn, she's not done with you yet? What a slave-driver." He sighs, knowing how strict the blonde, head-doctor is, but knows for a fact that there is no better teacher anybody could have if aspiring to become a doctor. "How long are you here for?"

"Um, let me think…" she trails off, biting her lip and wracking her brain. He thinks it's _adorable_, but nearly hits himself for thinking so (she's in high school she's in high school SHE'S IN _HIGH SCHOOL)_ and waits for her reply. "I took off school today for my first day, but from then on, I'm here every Monday, Wednesday and Friday directly after school until ten PM, and then on Saturdays I come here at three PM and leave at two AM," she confirms herself by saying, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"That's a lot for a high school senior though, don't you think?" he asks and almost winces when he reiterates the fact that _she's in high school_.

She shrugs. "I'm capable."

"I didn't say you weren't," he assures her. "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'll be seventeen in a few weeks… I skipped a grade," she explains and he nearly gags. He's nearly _eleven years older than her_. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You look so young!"

"I'll be twenty-eight next month," he supplies and her eyes widen.

"Wow, I never would've guessed that you were that old!" He cringes at the word _old_, hating the fact that he seems like _an elder to her or something_, but notices her blush deeply. She corrects herself, "Not that you're old! You just look super young, Uchiha-sama!"

"I work at a hospital; how old did you think I was?"

"Well, I knew you were in your twenties, but maybe twenty-three or twenty-four?" she tells him, "You look like you're fresh out of college."

"So do you," he mumbles, but regrets saying such a thing, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

She doesn't take notice to his nerves. "I get that a lot."

"What school do you go to?" he asks, quickly changing the subject. He takes a large bite of his spaghetti, noting that it's not as putrid as it looks.

"Leaf High, over in Konoha." She finally takes a bite of her spaghetti, frowning at the fact that it has gone cold so quickly.

"Wow, you don't say. What a small world, I went there too. I had some really good times there," he reminisces, thinking of all the horrible pranks him and his friend Suigetsu had blessed the school with. He had easily become a familiar face in the headmaster's office, constantly getting in trouble, but smart enough to be top of his class. "Is Hatake still the master there?"

She nods and smiles. "Yeah… Such a weird man, but he's pretty cool. He's really fair and never assigned uniforms, so I can't complain."

"It's a really great school," he tells her. "I'm assuming you're nearing the top of your class?"

"Valedictorian," she replies, her eyes lighting up at her accomplishment. He smiles softly at her being so proud of herself; her intelligence is just another trait for him to be endeared to.

She peers down at her phone that is on the table, clicking the front button to read the time. She sighs, "I have to get going, Uchiha-sama, or Tsunade-shishou will murder me. It's been a few hours and I'm already terrified of her!" She giggles. "At least I'm learning something, though! I'll see you around!" She scurries off, throwing her unfinished food in the trash.

He smiles softly at her retreating back, cursing fate in his head for throwing him such a curve-ball as this one. He knows he can't win; she is sixteen and he is twenty-eight and not only is that illegal, but what would she want with an older man, anyway? Plus, it would go against his morals; he can't take advantage of a young girl.

He is confused, to say the least, but if there is one thing he is sure about, that feeling from the party has not left his system and he is almost positive this is the girl he is supposed to end up with. This is his other half, the girl he will one day marry and live happily-ever-after with.

Uchiha Sasuke is beyond totally smitten for the pinkette that is ten-year younger than him; with ten-times the beauty of any woman he has ever met and more than ten spaces out of his reach.

* * *

**idk man. Found this in the deep confines of my computer and I'm diggin' it. We'll see how it goes.**

**Review. Let me know what you think and if I should keep going. Your reviews make me very, very happy! :)**

**Peace.**


End file.
